


I’m Just So Glad That You Are Here:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It’s Steve’s turn to take care of Harm, Does he do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060994
Kudos: 3





	I’m Just So Glad That You Are Here:

*Summary: It’s Steve’s turn to take care of Harm, Does he do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

_“Please take good care of him, Steve, He won’t admit it, But this last case/mission really kicked his ass”, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie said with worry, & concern on the other end of the line. The Beauty thought the vacation was a great idea, & she knew that if Harm sees Steve, It would do the trick. She added, & said, “Call me if you need me”. She waited for a response._

Steve smiled at that, & said reassuring her, “Mac, Please don’t worry, I have him, He will relax, whether he wants to or not”. The **_Five-O Commander_** is gonna make sure that it **_will_** happen. He knew that the job that they do is stressful, & emotional, So, He would do everything possible that he can, Cause he wants his lover happy.

_“I know that you will, Just make sure that he eats properly, & just have fun”, She said with a knowing smile. She relaxed, & said, “I love you, I love you both”, as she took a sip of his coffee. “Also, Take good care of yourself too, Next time, Steak dinner on me”. _

“You are on, I know the perfect spot to try, Plus, Let’s do some dancing too”, Steve said with an encouraging tone. Sarah quickly agreed, & they made arrangements. The Former Seal saw his clock on the wall, & cursed, said his “goodbye” to his friend. He quickly hurried to the airport, cause Harm would be waiting, & he didn’t want to keep waiting too long.

Commander Harmon “Harm” Rabb Jr. didn’t say much, & he made some small talk, The **_Aced Pilot_** didn’t want to think about the last case that he was on. But, He couldn’t help, but feel so guilty of the outcome. As soon as they got to the hunky brunette’s house, It became too much. “Steve ?”, He said with tears in his eyes, Steve couldn’t help, but have some in his own, “Shhhh, I am here, Baby, I’m just so glad that you are here”, He said, as he kissed him, & hugged him close to him, & they snuggled. They just stayed like that, Til they are ready to move.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
